


Let's Smoke

by Arrestzelle



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Feeling B era, M/M, Teen Romance, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: Paul and Flake spend time together at Hiddensee, sunbathing and chatting.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christian Lorenz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Let's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a case of needing to write some fluffy PaulFlake as boyfriends.

The kiss of the sunbeams is encompassing and swallows them whole, into a belly of complete contentment and warmth. They dragged a massive quilt and two pillows into an expansive field lost in overgrown grass, wild flowers, and dandelions. Paul had absentmindedly kicked the dandelion seed heads while he yammered on, watching the seeds fly in the light breeze. Soon enough, they found themselves sprawled in the center of the clearing, hidden in the secrets of the sea of green and yellow and blue and pink.

Clouds broke the endless caress of the sunlight to give them a reprieve from the warmth. They casted them in a shadow, a darkness that had Paul purposefully yelling out every time it rolled over them as if they were going to _die—_ if only to make Flake jump and slap him for being an asshole. Paul inevitably giggled himself to death and promised he won’t do it again—before doing the exact opposite of that two minutes later, once another shadow lays over them like a blanket.

Once the moment of silliness passed, Paul comfortably snuggled up against Flake’s side, head against his shoulder—a position he often practiced. He pointed at one misshapen cloud, and announced that it’s _obviously_ a shark wearing a hat. Flake snorted and argued it’s a man wielding a sword. They go back and forth, until it faded into some blob that resembled nothing but an innocent cloud.

“Let’s smoke,” Paul would say, and then he would kiss Flake on the jaw dotted with moles before sitting up, to dig his cigarette kit from his bag. Flake greatly enjoyed smoking, so he perked up at this suggestion and watched with interest as the older boy went through the effort of laying out his cigarette paper, his tobacco, and his filters. Paul talked about this food he wants Flake to try, some _genius_ new dish that he created, which he knew Flake would love. While rambling, he’d work his magic and put together these pieces of a puzzle that inevitably became a well-crafted cigarette. Flake, his gaze unwavering, always found Paul’s slim fingers beautiful and graceful as they assembled what will soon be shared.

While Paul comfortably settled beside him on the blanket, lighting up the cigarette, their conversation would drift into other various subjects—like trying different flavors until they found one they loved: often, the topic settled on music. And sex.

“I want to try something,” was a common introduction into the topic of sex for Paul, as he confidently said while he passed the lit cigarette to his younger, more naïve boyfriend, “I want to blindfold you, and kiss you all over. Literally, all over!”

“What?” Flake would sputter, as he always responded during these sensitive subjects, an anticipated redness bursting over his boyish face, _“Kiss_ me? All over?”

“Those are the words I just said, yes,” Paul inevitably mocked, rolling his eyes, “It’s good to know you still have a grasp on speech and comprehending language.”

“Shut up—” Flake huffed, pausing to take a drag, followed by a slight cough and a burst of smoke. He’d then coyly grin, his big eyes amused from behind circular glasses, eyes which fixed on his confident partner.

“Does that mean my ass, too? You want to kiss my ass, Paul? Be my guest.”

“I’ve kissed your ass before, and I’ll do it again,” Paul proudly proclaimed as he scraped loose tobacco from his lips, flicking it elsewhere, “And yes, I do mean that. I mean everywhere. I want you to do nothing but lay there and enjoy it. ‘It’ being my love, I guess. Sometimes, that’s all I want to cover you in, you know. Kissing is the easiest and most direct way to express that! So, there. Yeah. I want to kiss you everywhere—even on your cute, little butt.”

Punctuated by a long suck of the cigarette, Paul would look completely smug and satisfied as he searched Flake’s stunned, blushing face, gray eyes shimmering with delight and amusement. Flake had yet to become familiar with this bold approach to such a proposal. And yet, considering Paul had been his boyfriend for a couple months now, you’d think that’s all he’d know, and thus, grow accustomed to.

“That’s…” Flake struggled to say, shyly smiling in that insecure way of his, his bashful eyes partially hidden under the curtain of his uncut bangs, back hunched and thin hands wringing in his lap. He nervously giggled, and sputtered, “Th-that’s really gay. B-But, I would… Let you.”

“Good!” Paul happily exclaimed as he always did whenever he got his way with Flake. And like always, he’d confidently throw his arms around his younger boyfriend, cigarette carefully pinched between two of those slim, graceful fingers. Flake’s timid smile would burst into a dimple-bearing grin, hands flying up to clutch at Paul’s sides. And as expected, Paul would then lean in to kiss him soundly, loudly, on the temple, and then the cheek, and then right under his big ear, before he’d proudly say as if nothing was truer, “Because I do love you! And I want to show it however I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> babypaulchen.tumblr.com


End file.
